


In your dreams

by Galaxygayguys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance yells, Lyan is cute shut up, M/M, Minimum sheith, alot, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygayguys/pseuds/Galaxygayguys
Summary: It's been years since Lance walked in on Shiro cheating on him with Keith, now that Shiro is face to face with him, will he forgive him?NoHe wont. So much angst. Dunno how to tags.





	In your dreams

It had been years since Lance had walked in on Shiro cheating with his supposed brother, Keith. It had been years since Lance broke down and begged for any reason why Shiro would cheat. It had been years since Lances heart shattered, and he had moved far from the state where he knew Shiro was. 

Now Lance was on top of the world. When he found Shiro that day, and left, Lance decided to stop settling for less. He moved, and began his portfolio for modeling. Quickly as he left Shiro he was signed into a company, and climbed his way up to the top. He was in every fashion magazine, he was the most wanted model , he was happy. 

He thought he had moved on far from his past life...so why was Shiro face to face with him. 

" Lance! It's so good to see you...." Shiro smiled sadly 

Lance raised a perfectly groomed brow, sitting upon his boyfriend Kinkades lap like he were a throne " Oh. Shiro. Wish I could say the same but your face is making me sick" he smirked and turned his head to the side, Ryan holding him protectively and kissing his neck.

Seeing Shiros face made every day of working out worth it. Shiros eyes were hungry, and now they were filled with rage at another man Shiro had claimed. Before Shiro could say anything Ryan stood , having Lance cradled against one arm, and offered a hand " Im Ryan Kinkade. Where is...what's his name...Keith? " he raised a brow. Lance growled at the name, but rested his head upon Ryans peck to listen to the soothing beat. His mind had hoped Shiro and Keith didn't last, and he dreaded the answer to come.  
" Oh...well, Keith is here but not as my date. We couldn't see past our adoptive type relationship" he looked guilty, and he should be. The man practically raised Keith, and had the nerve to bed with him. 

" Listen Lance, please, can we talk in private?" Shiro asked. He was desperate. He had years to think about what he lost, having to look at Keith and not be happy with who he ended up with. No matter how much Keith hugged hus arm like Lance used to, or smile as brightly as Lance does, it was never the same. Keith was short tempered and far from as loving or caring as Lance, he couldn't cook, he didn't sing in the shower, he didn't have those stunning blue eyes. Shiro needed Lance back, he needed the man he loved back. 

Lance took one glance at Shiro and laughed, actually laughed so hard the chatter around them stopped and all attention was on them " You? Think you can even earn a chance at talking with me alone? You had your chance to look at me enough as it is and honestly your presence is making me sick. Now take you, and your emo fuck toy brother, and never come back. You cheated. You took a 3 year relationship and you CRUSHED it. All because what? I was too busy to fuck you? I didn't want to screw every second? And you honestly think that you can come up to me and ask me to speak to you like a civil person? Where was your civil manners when you slept with someone else Shiro?! Where was civil conversation when you refused to fucking TALK TO ME ABOUT HOW YOU WERE FEELING?! IM DONE TAKASHI! YOU FUCKED UP, AND YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY CLEARANCE ON YOUR SOUL BECAUSE YOU DONT DESERVE IT! YOU EITHER, KEITH. WE WERE BEST FRIENDS AND I LET YOU DOWN ONCE AND YOU DECIDE TO HOP ON THE BETRAY LANCE TRAIN? OR SHOULD I SAY HOP ON MY FIANCES DICK. EITHER ONE!" Lances voice boomed. By this time he was out of Kinkades arms, a finger poking Shiro back to the door until he was cornered.  
Keith quickly ran and shoved Lance back, glaring  
" We get it Lance! He gets it! He had to think about it non stop these last few years! All he wants to do is talk, is to say sorry. I wanted to say sorry too! I miss our friendship and-" 

Lance slapped him. Hard. Keiths eyes were wide with shock. " No. You don't GET to miss our friendship,  you don't get to defend Shiro,  you don't get to PUSH ME AROUND ANYMORE KEITH!" Lance roared with rage " You get to turn your ass around, take Shiro , and leave. You both get to live your days thinking of how hard I sobbed, of how much it hurt to see the two people I loved most stab me in the back!" Lances eyes watered " I had years to think for myself, and I've finally found someone I deserved,  friends who are loyal, and a life that I can be proud of!" He let out a few breaths to relax " And you think you can come here and take it all away? Think Id just drop it for you? Tch...In your dreams. Get out of my face." 

Keith gulped, guilt settling in his stomach.  
He knew what he did was wrong, hell, every instinct in him was telling him NOT to. But that day Lance had pissed him off, and Keith wanted to blow off steam. His original intention was to go to Lances house and argue with him, but when he saw only Shiro he couldn't stop himself. He admitted he grew feelings, and after Lance left with no trace he convinced Shiro into a relationship. He thought they were happy but Shiro told him it wasn't working. Keith understood, but once he and Shiro broke up his life became empty and lonely. Hunk and Pidge refused to speak to either of them, Hunk even punching Shiro so hard he broke his nose. Pidge just looked at them with the most disgust and left once collecting Lances things.  
So Keith and Shiro lost their friends

Their Family

They lost everything. 

Keith couldn't help but miss Lance. His laughter, his ability to make a tense room easy going. He had no doubt Lance would he making him and Shiro something warm and yummy to make them relax , if it wasn't for the fact that he was the main one who hated them now. 

So here they were, Shiro and Keith looking at their lovely Lance curl into a mans chest and sigh as the man pet his hair and gave a pointed look " I believe Lance asked you to leave" he spoke, more like a growl, and reached past them to open the door. So they shuffled out, heads low, hearts heavy, and when the door shut in their faces, their world crashed.  
" He hates us" Shiro was first, eyes watering as his stomach turned with sorrow that made itself a home " He fucking hates me and it is all my fault...it's all your fault!" He glared at Keith. Keith knew it was true, but glared " It isn't my fault! You could've stopped me!" He hissed, then sighed " Blaming each other won't help. We are the only two people who don't hate each other..." he whispered.  
There was silence, then finally Shiro growled out " Who said I didn't hate you?" And with that he turned and walked away, heartbroken and confused as to where he would go, what he would do. Keith watched, and realized the same. They both had nothing, and on the other side of the door Pidge and Hunk,  who were previously hiding, were hugging Lance, as Kinkade kissed his forehead and cheeks, and Lance smiled. He smiled because he had everything he needed, and that's what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally a fic for myself because I dislike those fics where They cheat on Lance but he just goes along with it and it's also because I dislike Keith :// sorRy!!


End file.
